


Young God

by littlestbandmerchshop



Series: Works Based on Songs [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, M/M, shane really loves ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: “I’m the King of everything. You know my tongue is a weapon. [...] If you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight.”





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I know that Ryan and Shane aren’t dating in real life, so let’s call this an AU of which they are.
> 
>  
> 
> //  
> I personally believe this song is about being eaten out. If not, Halsey needs to come here and fight me herself.

Beep

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

Ryan groaned as his alarm went off. Why was it going off? It’s Saturday. He slapped the alarm clock, signaling it to shut up. Ryan rubbed his eyes, he had to make sure it was actually Saturday. It wouldn’t be the first time he convinced himself it was Saturday, and that he could sleep in, when it was indeed, Monday.

So Ryan sat up, his boyfriend gone from the bed, he picked up his phone and checked the day.

Saturday. He was right.

This time.

He wondered quietly why his boyfriend was missing, he stalked to the kitchen in their small shared apartment to find his tall boyfriend standing over the stove, wearing nothing but his sailboat boxers. Ryan bought them for him for Shane’s Birthday last year, he’s worn them so often, Ryan’s surprised there isn’t holes in them yet.

Ryan snuck up behind Shane, hugging his middle loosely.

Shane let out a small breath, “Morning. I’m sorry about the alarm, but I knew you wouldn’t get up if I didn’t set it.”

Ryan understood what was happening now.

“It’s alright,” Ryan kissed Shane’s back once, “What’d you make this time?”

Shane and Ryan had scheduled mornings, well, Shane scheduled them, and woke Ryan up accordingly, and Ryan went along with it.

Shane always scheduled a morning after Ryan’s had a particularly hard week emotionally.

Shane can always tell when Ryan’s anxiety is worse than usual.

“Waffles.” Shane hummed.

“You know, Shane, this week wasn’t too bad. I had one panic attack, I’m okay.” Ryan insisted, urged Shane to let him go back to bed.

“That’s one panic attack too many.” Shane said sternly. Shane hated that his boyfriend had this awful mental illness. Shane didn’t have it, so he couldn’t relate to him or understand it completely, but he could try his best to comfort him.

“Shane, I’m tired.” Ryan admitted.

“Too bad. Food’s done.” Shane turned around with a paper plate stacked 8 waffles high and set it on their kitchen island. 

Shane sat at a stool, and he patted the one next to him, prompting Ryan to sit next to him, and he did. 

Ryan picked a waffle up and took a bite out of it, as he watched Shane use a knife and fork to eat his dry waffle. Weirdo, Ryan thought to himself.

After breakfast, they sat in silence for about ten minutes, holding hands, basking in the early morning sun.

After a little bit, Shane leaned in and kissed Ryan’s cheek and whispered in his ear.

“I want to try something new this morning, baby.” Shane’s voice was so low and raspy, Ryan felt his thighs tremble.

“And what’s that?” Ryan asked eagerly.

“Come and find out.” Shane took Ryan’s hand and led him easily back to their bedroom. The sunlight bathed their bedsheets, Ryan ogled at the sight of their bedroom, it looked so peaceful in the mornings that they spent together.

Ryan glanced at the clock before Shane stopped.

7:42am

It was so early.

Shane gently pushed Ryan into a laying position on the bed, and started to crawl over him. Every single time he did that, Ryan’s cock twitched in his boxers, and today wasn’t any different.

Shane, now at eye level with Ryan, pressed his lips softly to Ryan’s, kissing ever so gently, his hands ghosting over Ryan’s thighs, and Shane’s eyelashes fluttered, it had to be the softest, but sexiest thing, Ryan’s ever seen.

Their kiss turned more passionate, but there was no pushing or tugging, just soft fluid movements of their lips. Ryan brought his hands to Shane’s shoulder blades and pressed his fingertips firm against the muscle there.

Shane leaned to Ryan’s ear again, Shane spoke slowly and softly. “How do you feel about me eating you out, baby?”

Ryan’s thighs trembled again, and his fingertips pressed harder and deeper into the taller man’s shoulders.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Shane chuckled. Ryan nodded profusely.

Shane moved his head lower, kissing Ryan’s neck, nibbling his soft skin. He moved lower and lower down his boyfriend’s body until he was met with Ryan’s boxers.

He took the elastic with his long fingers, pulling it away from Ryan’s body, and then let go, snapping it against him harshly.

Ryan groaned, trying not to scream yet. They haven’t even started and he’s already on edge

Shane slowly pulled Ryan’s boxers down and off of him, throwing them across the room, then he massaged Ryan’s thighs briefly.

Shane then kissed each of Ryan’s knees, then moved to rummage through his bedside table drawer.

After finding what he was looking for, Shane climbed back onto the bed.

Shane urged Ryan to flip over onto his stomach, he slid a pillow under his hips, and made sure Ryan was comfortable.

“So,” Shane began as he rubbed circles with his index and middle fingers into Ryan’s back, “Are you ready?” this made Ryan moan.

“Yes, yes please.” Ryan halfheartedly begged.

Shane spread Ryan’s ass cheeks obscenely wide, and licked a long stripe from his balls up to his lower back. Ryan yelped.

“You okay?” Shane always asked that, even if it was obvious that Ryan loved it.

“Y-Yeah. Please do it again.” Ryan was ready to start really begging for it.

So Shane obliged, licking again, slowly. Too slow in Ryan’s opinion.

Shane ever so lightly dug the tip of his tongue into Ryan’s hole and immediately removed it. This earned a strangled groan from Ryan.

”Stop teasing me!” Ryan yelped, “What was that?” Shane asked coldly.

Ryan’s cheeks heated when he heard Shane’s voice. He knew he wasn’t serious, but the tone made Ryan’s toes curl.

”I mean, please keep going, baby.” Ryan choked as Shane continued tonguing him torturously.

”Mmm, fuck.” Ryan moaned into the mattress, after Shane added a finger into Ryan’s tight ass.

”I can’t hear you, sweetie.” Shane said, kissing Ryan’s butt softly.

Ryan lifted his head, facing the cold air of the room, “I said ‘Fuck!’” Ryan yelled.

He was being snippy, but that’s just because he had two long fingers and a tongue in his ass.

Shane added a third finger and twisted roughly, pulling out completely, making Ryan scream loudly. “Shhh, baby, you’ll wake our neighbors. It’s still early.” Shane cooed, with a sly smirk. He made his boyfriend scream on purpose and Ryan knew that, but he obeyed silently, biting his fingers.

Shane’s fingers returned a moment later, slick with lube. This made Ryan moan, quieted by his hand.

Shane worked his fingers expertly, in and out in and out, scissoring them and stabbing them into Ryan’s prostate, making Ryan scream again.

”Shane! Shane! Fuck!” Ryan screamed, high pitched, still biting his fingers, but it wasn’t doing anything to help the volume anymore.

Shane chuckled, jabbing his fingers in that spot over and over and over again, hoping that his lovely boyfriend could be a good boy and come untouched.

”I’m close, Shane!” Ryan rocked his hips, wanting to get friction on his dick from the mattress. Shane held his hips in place, stopping the motion.

”Please!” Ryan yelled. Shane realized he hadn’t said that Ryan could come, but Ryan knew that he didn’t need permission, but he liked to have it.

”Can you come from my fingers alone, baby boy?” Shane whispered rough in Ryan’s ear.

”Yes! Yes!” Ryan was still screaming, even though Shane was so calm and quiet.

”Then come.” Shane ordered in Ryan’s ear. The command was barely out of Shane’s mouth before Ryan was screaming and coming undone.

Shane continued working his fingers in Ryan until he calmed down.

Shane stroked his own dick through his boxers, not realizing how close he was to his own orgasm by just watching his lover scream and squirm.

Shane let out his own yell as he came in his boxers, and after a few minutes of panting and sighing, Shane collapsed next to Ryan on the bed.

Ryan threw the pillow on the floor, and cuddled up near Shane.

”I’m gonna have to buy you new sailboat boxers, aren’t I? You ruined these ones.” Ryan giggled, kissing Shane’s sweaty neck.

”Yeah, I love these boxers. What a shame.” Shane said, eyes closed. Ryan hugged him tightly, “Thanks.” Ryan whispered into his boyfriend’s chest.

”For what?” Shane wondered aloud. “For distracting me, when my anxiety is really bad. I try to play it off like it’s nothing, but it’s honestly really hard, and having you to comfort me, and protect me...it’s everything to me, Shane. I love you.”

”You’re welcome. I know that you don’t like to admit to everyone that you get bothered easily by certain things, but you can always just ask me for help. Whether you need a hug, a night in watching whatever nerd ghost show you watch, or you need me to fuck you senseless. I’ll do it.” Shane smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

It worked. Ryan giggled happily, “Thanks. I’ll definitely need a round two after we take a nap.” Ryan smiled, now they both had their eyes closed.

”Deal.” Shane mumbled. They both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of one another, and Ryan had never felt more peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me feedback and kudos!  
> Check me out on tumblr: littlestbandmerchshop  
> And on Twitter: @lousthighburn


End file.
